A need exists for a drilling rig that protects drilling and measurement while drilling components, centralizes drilling and measurement while drilling equipment from particles dislodged while cutting a wellbore, while additionally smoothing a bore as the drill string is pulled in and out of the wellbore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.